Five times Ten
by The Carrot
Summary: A 50 Word prompt list based on the lives of our favourite team.


A 50-word prompt list I found on the interwebs recently, however it took me a lot longer then I originally thought to get through them. D: I just recently logged onto and managed to catch up on all the episodes. They are Epic, however these are less epic but I hope you enjoy them regardless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint… but If I could, I would.

XxX

01-Ring

**Jules shot up from her place, bent over a rifle box as the gold chain hanging around her neck slipped out from her shirt, the ring attached to the end of it weighing it down. As quick as it had happened the sniper had it back under her clothes thankful that the rest of the team hadn't noticed the quick flash of diamond. **

02-Hero

**Spike clapped his hands over his ears and swore under his breath that if he heard that song one more time he was going to use Babycakes track down Chad Kroeger and shoot him himself.**

03-Memory

**The brown haired woman wished that Sam had forgotten to play the hero; never taking the bullet that was meant for her so she too could forget when he woke up in the hospital a week later, looked at her and asked curiously who she was.**

04-Box

**She had wanted to, had wanted to so badly, but Jules never summoned up the courage to ask Sam about the taped up, cardboard box hiding in the back of his closet with several names etched with permanent marker on the side.  
><strong>

05-Run

**Greg looked at the subject his blue eyes steeled. "You ran away from that house when you were old enough, but the thing is it doesn't seem you've ever stopped…you've just kept on going, away from it and everything else. But you have to ask yourself; how far is far enough?"  
><strong>

06-Hurricane

**It was times like these, Sam thought as he heaved another sandbag up as quick as he could passing it along so fast his back screamed in protest, that he was glad he lived in Canada and their storms weren't nearly as bad the ones along the African coasts.**

07-Wings

**Afterwards Sam had thought, but couldn't help laughing at it now, that the day he had been ready to abandon his team after Darren's death, Ed had swooped down offering him his words of wisdom before turning to leave, that he swore that those wings on the older mans shirt had been real.**

08-Cold 

**The sniper thought it odd that after the few moments of searing heat in her side, all she felt was ice in her veins.**

09-Red 

**Sam literally saw red as the man who had been making moves at Jules all evening finally took things a bit to far, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him; the sniper felt a morbid sense of satisfaction as blood ran rivulets out of the mans now broken nose as Jules shook out her fist.**

10-Drink

**Greg considered taking one final sip, just for strength or perhaps for luck, but the note clutched tightly in his hand reminded him that refusing to drink would have to be his strength from now on.**

11-Midnight 

**Some days, its all they can do to drag their feet home; but some times they don't even make it there, instead choosing to grab a pizza and a drink as the last hour of the day creeps into the early morning.**

12-Temptation 

**Ed always thought Sam exaggerated about how his father acted towards those he thought were of a lower station then himself, however his thoughts changed when he stood in front of the ignorant man and had to resist the urge to punch his lights out.**

13-View

**One thing the desert never failed to yield was a dramatic start to any morning; a golden yellow orb hanging against a deep orange sky and blood coloured clouds that broke through even the largest pillars of grey smoke and drowned out the crumbling dust coloured buildings**. 

14-Music

**Ed froze the tune dying on his lips, making Greg chuckle as he shook his head and Spike to nearly fall over as he turned to howl in laughter onto Lou's shoulder; the team leader just growled under his breath. "SAM!" He was going to burn that mans copy of Dr. Horrible if it was the last thing he ever did.**

15-Silk

**Jules grinned wickedly at her reflection in the store mirror, running her hands over the smooth fabric of what would soon be her new little black dress…She couldn't wait for Sam to see it.**

16-Cover 

**Sam sulked to himself for an entire frigid night when he realized how much of a blanket hog Jules was.**

17-Promise 

**Spike swore he was never going cliff diving again as he shook his head, trying to remove the water that had been stuck in his ear for the past four hours.**

18-Dream

**The first time Jules had been woken up by Sam in the middle of the night, he had brushed her off with a simple 'bad dream' and she had gone back to sleep; after the fourth time this had happened she knew they weren't just normal bad dreams, they were memories and she stayed up with him from then on.  
><strong>

19-Candle

**Every year for his birthday Wordy watched as his team and family put one more candle into his cake, it was only lately that he hoped he'd be around long enough for the numbers to hit the big five-oh.  
><strong>

20-Talent

**For the sake of her heart, Jules wished Sams special gift didn't lie in him being able to get himself into impossibly dangerous situations where someone, usually himself, ended up hurt**. 

21-Silence

**Some things, no matter where you are, remain the same… because no matter where you were, after every explosion the only thing that followed was a silence so deafening it hurt. **

22-Journey

**Riots, Blood, Sand and Mud… it was one hell of a long, hard road but Sam figured all the trudging and running had been worth it to get to where he was today.  
><strong>

23-Fire

**Greg sighed mournfully as Ed played with the Zippo in his hand, "Eddie I wish you wouldn't do that," he stated looking over the table to Spike, Jules and Sam who were all paying rapt attention to the flame. "You're giving the children ideas."**

24-Strength

**There is no strength without perfection, but perfection itself can set its own limits on the strength you will possess…Wordy had the strength to realize he wasn't perfect, and it took his team to show him how strong he was like that.**

25-Mask

**Spike showed a little more enthusiasm then they expected when he was put in charge of organizing the next benefit party for the SRU, though they assumed it had something to do with the masquerade theme he had suggested for it.**

26-Ice

**Spike remembered then, exactly why he loved staying in the truck during the hot calls they received in the dead of winter, as he, the hostage and her deranged psycho boyfriend untangled themselves from the pile they formed on the ground, all of them having slipped on the ice and into the others during the takedown.  
><strong>

27-Fall

**As she whipped around gun at the ready, Sam couldn't help but wonder if he had fallen faster into the depths of her eyes then Icarus had when he plummeted towards the ocean.**

28-Forgotten

**Greg looked up sheepishly from the birthday cake Spike had just set down on the table in front of him to the techie himself who was shaking his head exasperatedly. "One of these times you're actually going to have to remember your own birthday Boss."**

29-Dance

**Jules raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Sam. "I thought you didn't know how to dance." She muttered expecting a witty retort, but instead she just got a cocky smile in return.**

30-Body

**Some of the best shows are free, Kira thought to herself as she settled in behind her desk, smirk on her lips as she watched Team One make their rounds around the exercise equipment.**

31-Sacred

**There was a special bond between people on a team like theirs, a bond almost indescribable because nothing cemented a tie like putting your life on the line and in someone else's hands every day; so like hell they would stand by and let Toth destroy their team. **

32-Farewells

**Jules heart beat frantically as she sat in front of Wordy's empty locker, reminding herself that not all goodbyes were permanent ones.**

33-World

"'**The world... is a very small place, but... for those who know it, it is very, very large. And the world... when it is viewed by those who know... is far larger than just one world can hold.'" Sam quoted holding up the book in his hands, relishing in the confused faces of his teammates. ****  
><strong>

34-Formal

**Team one found it extremely amusing that whenever Sam would return from one of his fathers' fancy dinner (usually-all-nighter) events, the blonde's speech would be stuck on polite mode, complete with sirs and madam's, pleases and thank you's until he could sleep it off.  
><strong>

35-Fever 

"**For heavens sake Ed, Would you just suck it up and admit you're sick and go home so you don't infect the rest of us!"**

36-Laugh

**It was the saddest laugh he had ever heard come out of his friends' mouth, but at that point Spike was just glad he had been able to get anything out of Wordy.**

37-Lies

**Blue eyes darted back and forth between his phone and the giggling brunette on his bed. "Jules, no Boss I haven't seen her, I have no idea why her phone would be off…uh, sorry?"  
><strong>

38-Forever

**The thing that tore Jules up the most when she got home from the café after leaving Sam, was the very clear memory of the look Sam occasionally got in his eyes when he had talked about the possible future they would have together.**

39-Speechless 

**The entire floor of police officers were shocked senseless when Sam's face spilt into the largest grin the had ever seen and scooped up the little blonde two year old that had just ran into the room up into his arms. **

40-Whisper

**She never called him on it, but the entire time she was unconscious, the only thing that kept Jules from slipping off into that black abyss was a familiar whisper in her ear and a warm hand holding hers.  
><strong>

41-Wait

**It was the moments between thinking you may have gotten through to the subject and them either lowering the weapon or turning it onto the hostage or themselves that made seconds feel like eons.  
><strong>

42-Talk

**He never really had to listen before Greg realized; between a father who only demanded a few 'yes sir's' in a conversation, a mother who was always telling him not to do things, two sisters who really only spoke to each other, a career where you weren't asked for your opinion and very few real friends, it was a no wonder Sam didn't actually hear what people were saying.**

43-Search

**Winnie watched as Toft walked away from the distressed looking Team One, each one of them looking several years older as they too, stepped away towards the locker room and then home. But she knew, despite what Toft said, no matter how hard you looked, how many people you met, there was no team greater then the one led by Greg Parker.  
><strong>

44-Hope

**Greg grimaced as he watched Jules lead the very likely concussed Sam towards the trucks and he hoped to whatever was listening, that those smiles on their faces didn't mean what he thought they did.  
><strong>

45-Eclipse

"**You just managed to lose all the cool points you accumulated with your pants just by holding that book." Greg stated moving away from the blushing blonde sniper.**

46-Gravity 

"**Ah…Spike, I really don't think you should be doing-" Jules trailed off as she snapped her eyes shut at the high pitched yelp from the older man across the roof.**

47-Highway

**Ed watched as another set of hard blue eyes followed the black car down the 401 as it disappeared under the overpass and the team leader reached out, setting his hand on Sam's shoulder as one more of the blondes friends was carried home.  
><strong>

48-Unknown

**Sam felt an unusual wave of apprehension as he stepped towards the plane that would take him to Toronto and the unclear future it held; he was still wasn't sure if this had been a good idea or not…oh what the hell, he thought moving up the stairs anyway, if he changed his mind again he could always jump out the cockpit**. 

49-Lock 

**Spike grinned as his fingers moved deftly with the pick; his team really ought to know by now that no closed lock could stand in front of the techie and remain that way… this would show Wordy for withholding Shelly's Brownies from the rest of the team.**

50-Breathe

**All the air in the room seemed to be sucked out as Winnie spoke up about an officer involved shooting and the team felt their breath catch in their throats as Greg voiced the only logical conclusion none of them wanted to face. "Eddie."**


End file.
